More Than That
by Darkwings of Faith
Summary: My first song fic or a one shot, whatever. Its about her boyfriend cheating on her and Yugi tells her that he will love her 'more than that' TeaYugi


**Author's Notes:**

DaWIofFaith: "Dang this is so stupid, why you made me do this?"

ViloinGIrl92: ^_^ "Cuz everybody's doing a songfic and well you should too! Besides doesn't it make ya feel lonely?"

DaWiofFaith: "Oh F**k it. Hey what the f**k is up with this f**king censor? Turn the *^*)*%%^^ thing off!"

Talia: "Nope, its ur time of the month and you'll be all pissy off at me."  
DaWiofFaith: "Well fine, oh in case you were wondering I'm posting the Rose of the Desert story tomorrow ok?"

Talia: "Actually I'm not wondering at all."

DaWiofFaith: "Oh well… can I alternate Yugi's height?"

**Disclaimer:**

            I don't own Backstreet Boys or Yu-gi-oh. I don't really like BSB but I like to listen to their old music. Hmm… maybe this song wasn't right for this fic but oh well.

**More Than That**

_I can see that you've been crying  
You can hide it with a lie  
What's the use in you denying  
That what you have is wrong  
_            

"Tea what are you doing this afternoon?" Miho asked as they walked to their lockers. It was Friday, the sky outside seemed so cloudy that day. (There's a lot of the whole rain thing isn't there?) 

            "Nothing much, I'm supposed to meet up with Hayato. He said he wanted to make up for the days when he was busy," Tea said putting some of her books in her locker.

            "Well that's nice for a change, he hardly 'ever' sees you."

            "I guess in a way you could say that we have been a bit distant lately," Tea suggested Miho snorted.

            "Distant? Aren't you even worried about him? I mean for all I know he could be che…"

            "Miho! Hayato would never cheat on me!" Tea and Miho walked across the street where they usually walk through.

            "Fine I'm just concern about you Tea I mean from the looks of it he could be."

            "It's alright Miho, I know you meant well but I'm sure there's a reason to why he…"

            Miho stopped walking and just stood there in shock looking at a certain direction.

            "What's wrong Miho?" Tea asked giving a confused look.

            Miho just stood there remaining in shock, "Tea look behind you."

            "Miho what in the world are you talking abou…"

            "I'm not kidding… look behind you"

Tea turned around in annoyance seeing that her friend wouldn't tell her what. She opened her eyes and stood there just the same, she held herself back from tears as she saw what she had fear of the thought would happen. 

            "No…" she choke, "It can't be…it just cant…"

            She saw it right in front of her eyes, her boyfriend lip locking and in the arms of another girl, Ayana. She had heard of her from everyone, Ayana had a reputation of going way too far with guys, especially if they're jocks.  

"Tea, wait!" Miho shouted but Tea ran as she could, tears were finally streaming down on her face.     

_I heard him promise you forever  
But forever's come and gone  
Baby he would say whatever  
It takes to keep you blind   
to the truth between the lies  
  
_

            Tea ran to the park, weakened from the run she feel to her knees and cried endlessly seeing that her heart was torn to bits in a careless way. 'Oh god why can't I just die?' Tea thought as the silent tears continued to stream down her face. She slowly got up and continued to run, her tears clouded her vision as she ran until she bumped into a certain person.   

_Oh I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words than take them back  
Don't give lonliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that  
_  
            "Tea?" Yugi said, he grabbed her before she could run any more. 

"Let me Go!" she shouted trying to free away form his grip.

"Tea its me Yugi!"

Tea wiped the tears from her eyes to look at the man who had said her name.

            "Yugi?" she exclaimed. It was her longtime childhood friend, practically her best friend at that point.

            "Tea what happened to you?" Yugi placed his hands on her shoulder noticing her tears were still streaming down her angelic face. 

            "He…he…" Tea still couldn't uttered the words as she tried to restrain from crying, Yugi held her in his arms, she struggled a bit but relaxed.

            "Shh… it's alright Tea, go ahead and cry," Yugi whispered to her as she continued to uncease her crying which stained his shirt. It took her for a while for her to stop crying as it turn into a few sniffs.

            "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I guess," Tea said removing herself from him, "Thanks for everything Yugi and I'm sorry about your shirt. I guess I'm like a faucet am I?"

"No problem," Yugi said helping her up, "Come on lets go to my house you can tell me what happened."  

_Baby you deserve much better   
What's the use in holdin' on  
Don't you see it's now or never  
Cuz I just can't be friends  
Baby knowing in the end_

"And that's what he did?" Tea nodded and sat there quietly on his bed. Yugi looked at her, it pained him to see the girl who had stolen his heart crying. He frowned and cursed under his breath. He couldn't understand why Hayato threw it all away, couldn't he see what a perfect girl he had? He himself was jealous at Hayato's fortune for gaining Tea's love, "Why that stupid son of a bit.."

            "Yugi its alright, I mean maybe I wasn't meant to love. Maybe I never really meant anything to him."

            'You mean everything to me, why can't you see that?' he thought. "Tea don't worry about it, maybe he wasn't the one for you. I mean there are fishes I the sea you just need to find the right one."   

  
_That I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words than take them back  
Don't give lonliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say, yeah  
_            

            "Yeah maybe I will find the right guy," Tea laughed bitterly, "It's probably normal though for a guy to do that, I can't completely blame him. Its what every man does."

  
_There's not a day that passes by  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
It's not too late to change your mind  
So take my hand  
Don't say goodbye  
I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words than take them back_  
  


"That isn't true Tea! You know that!"

"What do I know? I thought he was the one but it doesn't seem like it doesn't it?" Tea said sarcastically, closing her eyes and continued to laugh bitterly.

"Tea I'm serious! There are a lot of guys out there who are not like that," Yugi went up to her on his bed and cupped his hands to her cheek, "Tea look at me, what do you see? Do you see me like the way you said about men? That I would too be like that?" 

"Yugi please stop," Tea pleaded, she never seen him like this, his violet eyes seemed to burn with passion.

"Tea there are others who would die to just have you for the rest of their life, there are others who care for you for who you are. I care for you and for you only, you were my best friend ever since we were little and you still are. You are more than just a friend, no… you are more than just like a sister to me. I care for you so much that I lo…" Yugi stopped as he realized what he had just slipped. Tea stood there with her face shocked even more. Yugi removed his hand from her face and somewhat backed away. None of them said a word leaving stillness and quiet between them. 

"D-Do you really mean what you just said? That you love me?" Tea asked breaking the silence.

"Y-yes, I really do mean it. I loved you ever since as long as I can remember. I was just afraid that you wouldn't love me back," Yugi confessed waiting for her to replay. Tea didn't say anything but just remained as she were. He suddenly felt a wave of grief rushing through him. Maybe she didn't love him after all…

"But I-I'm really sorry, I-I didn't… I mean…I" Yugi stopped as his lips was covered by hers stopping him in mid-sentence. It wasn't completely like a desperate one but it was sweet, as if it came from the heart and not from desperation or despondency-like. Relaxing a bit Yugi closed his eyes and deepened it. Placing his arms around her waist and she placing her hands behind his neck, he let his tongue seek entrance to her mouth. He almost felt himself burn when she moaned softly as if asking for more…  

Tea removed her lips from his and gasped for breath and came back to caress his lips with hers once again for another. 

"I love you too," she murmured against his lips.   

   
_Oh I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words than take them back  
Don't give lonliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that…_

DaWiofFaith: "Oh shit I can't believe I wrote that, this was real corny… no its stupid."

VioinGirl92: "Yep real corny."

DaWiofFaith: "I don't know I must be bored when I did this seriously. I must've felt real mushy."

Talia: "Seriously DarkWingsofFaith, stick to the humor and action/adventure. Romance is probably too hard for you to handle writing."

ViolinGirl92: "Bet 25 that she'll get three reviews. Nobody likes BSB so why now?"

Talia: "I bet she gets one review."

DaWiofFaith: -_-; "You guys got a problem with betting."

Talia: "So?"


End file.
